


Everybody's Watching

by mileyisqueen1disforme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileyisqueen1disforme/pseuds/mileyisqueen1disforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>| Preview |<br/>Louis took a leap of faith and planted his lips upon Harry's. Harry stood in shock before his body started to react. His lips fought back with his own fire. It was like a collision of fire and ice. It sent shivers down both their spines. </p>
<p>For a second it seemed the world disappeared and it was just them. That feeling was brief and ended too quickly once Harry hastily pulled away. He stared in disbelief at Louis. </p>
<p>"Y-you can't do that! I-I-I'm straight!" Harry stumbled over his words still trying to grasp what just happened. His first kiss. And with a boy. </p>
<p>"Apparently not." Louis retaliated his voice slightly breathless. </p>
<p>~ Basically Harry thinks he's straight, Louis' secretly gay and kinda hates Harry and wants to prove Harry does like boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 | Harry |

**| Harry |**

It started on a normal Thursday, Harry was starting at a new high school, Oaks High. He was quite shy for the age of sixteen and he hated that.

So as he was brushing his teeth and fixing his hair for the last time, he decided that would change. _No more of the old Harry._ He thought in his mind.

"Harry! Hurry up, if not we're both gonna be late!" His older sister, Gemma, yelled from downstairs. He rinsed his mouth once more before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. "Sorry, it's just you know how nervous I get and well..yeah" Harry mumbled as he got into her rusty, gray truck.

She smiled at him as if trying to calm his nerves and said, "don't worry about it, I know how you feel, we move every year so I know how hard it can be. Just stick by my side till class starts."    

 

He shot her a grateful smile before putting on his earphones and looking out the window. Soon Coldplay's Paradise was filling his mind and Harry was barely paying attention to his surroundings.

It was too soon when they got to the school. He grudgingly got out the car whole he remembered how he would change his attitude.He was standing by Gemma's side as they walked to the office for their schedules, and as always some people were speaking in hushed voices about them. _Just like every year_ , Harry grimaced.   

 

He was so distracted he barely noticed the girls only a few feet away giggling at him. He shot them a shy smile and they quickly turned away.

He wanted to burst out laughing when he heard them squealing. He never understood why girls did that, it was another thing out of millions that he found annoying about girls. He likes girls but he's never really had a crush on them or anyone for that matter. Although sometimes he feels more comfortable with girls than guys. 

It was just the way he is. He also noticed the way Gemma was chatting with another girl who appeared to be a senior as well. He groaned inwardly and was ready to go on his own. He was used to it. Gemma always made friends and ditched him but he didn't mind. It wasn't her fault she was likable. Harry didn't have many friends, he had one best friend.

 

They lost contact after Harry moved about two years ago. His name was Niall Horan. He had known Niall for about 3 years and the same year Harry had moved, Niall had moved. To where? Harry had no clue.

He really did miss that ball of sunshine. Niall, like him, never had a girlfriend and he was sure he knew why. He always had a nagging suspicion that Niall was gay. Sadly he never got the chance to ask. It never crossed Harry's mind if he was gay, he thought guys were attractive but he was never attracted to them.

Just like he had suspected Gemma turned to him with a sheepish look and before she could speak he cut her off, "Go, I'll be fine."  

She looked hesitant but he offered her an encouraging smile and made hand motions pushing her away. She grinned brightly before responding, "Thanks H I so owe you!" He rolled his eyes as they walked away. He heard the girl faintly chirp "Dude your brother's hot!" He shook his head and looked down at his schedule.

He pouted when he saw math was his first class, followed by history, music, then lunch, english,science and lastly theater. _Well here goes nothing,_ he thought as he began to wonder in search of his first class in the gigantic campus.

 


	2. 2 | Louis |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' pov of the day.

**| Louis |**

 

Louis groaned quietly dreading the moment his clock began to buzz. He shut it off almost immediately. He stared at the clock as it read 5:34 am, _another sleepless night,_ Louis thought.

Louis knew what today was and missed summer already. He could feel the taste of freedom leave his veins.

He laid back in bed as his tired ocean blue eyes stared up at his beige ceiling.

Like it was out of his control his mind began to wander. He fantasized of standing in a small café in Paris or maybe in a small store in New York.

Anywhere but here. He often drooled over the idea of traveling. He had no idea of what he wanted in life, only that he wanted to see the world and the greatest delicacies it holds.

To him those were as simple as going to an undiscovered bakery or perhaps strolling down a park and seeing the crispy leaves of fall tumble down from their tree. He was good at football, or as Americans called it soccer, but it wasn't his passion.    

At school he was labeled one of the popular kids, though he rarely spoke and just was there.

He pondered over the fact if they would even notice if he was gone and sometimes came to the conclusion that they might not.

But it was an unfair statement. He knew somewhere inside they cared for the boy who spoke no words. Sure they were a bunch of airheads at moments but they had hearts, they were good company.

They still made him feel included in what was going on. It was as if they understood why Louis was so silent but they also realized they didn't even have the slightest clue.

They weren't jerks but unfortunately that's what they were based as. Jerks who were either bimbos or players.

Where does Louis fall into?      

He wasn't outrageously brilliant but he wasn't stupid. He just really didn't see the effort of academics but he supposes some people need them.

Like it's all they have, what they have to focus on to forget whatever may be troubling them. 

A few minutes passed before he began to move, he knew it was yet too early for anyone to be up and about. He slipped on some baggy basketball shorts and a grey tee before slipping on some old rugged sneakers. 

He grabbed his phone along with his black earphones and walked out his bedroom. His feet were as light as a ghost's as he exited his house.       

Music easily found it's way into Louis' soul and Louis barely registered his surroundings. In less than five mere minutes he found himself at the all too familiar park and his feet moved to their own accord.

His body moved in a light jog as the world dissolved. Louis concentrated on the lyrics, on the beat and it was like Louis was somewhere else.

He was nearly drenched in sweat when his little alarm went off. He began to walk back home this time taking a bit more detail to the sight of nature. 

A weary smile played at his lips as he saw a butterfly flutter past him. He couldn't help but stare at it in a sullen way considering it had no clue of the beauty it held. It was such a beautiful creature, fascinating even, but alas it would never see it. 

How twisted is that?    

  He shook his head and walked faster. He arrived to his house and jogged up to his room.

He threw off his shirt and shorts along with shoes. He crawled into bed and dove under the covers. He ignored the sheet of sweat on his body as he wanted patiently for his mother to come wake him.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing, like he had he taught himself when he was a child, and made it appear as if he was peacefully asleep. 

He heard her gentle steps getting closer. He smiled on the inside when he felt her enter. He heard sigh as if she dreaded taking him away from such a pleasure that was sleep.

But she didn't know he no longer slept. Of course he would never tell her, he wanted to cause her no worry. 

He waited as she came to his side and softly pecked his head. "Oh lou more and more you remind me of your father...it's such a comfort.." her voice was a light as the clouds appear to be. 

Somewhere in Louis he was glad she had said that. It was a reminder that he was loved. 

Then she stepped away and spoke again, this time with more authority, " Louis wake up or you'll be late to school." She paused as Louis began to lightly stir. He wanted to laugh because everything was too easy. 

"No.." his voice coarsely answered. She laughed in respond and said "c'mon it's only school. " 

She left his room and he left to go take a shower. She drove him to school and bid him goodbye. 

He stood there for a second collecting his thoughts before putting his signature smile on his face and walked into school. 

He could feel it in his bones, it was going to be a long day.


	3. 3 | Harry |

**| Harry |**

      Harry groaned as the final bell rang and panic began to settle on his skin. He was completely alone and lost in a school that still felt unknown to him.

He didn't know which direction to walk in fearing it would take him farther than his wanted designation.

"Hey! You should be in class!" A voice rang from the north end of the endless hall. Though he didn't want to get in trouble he was relieved someone had noticed him.

Soon stood a tall, thin lady with hazel eyes staring him down. Her voluminous chocolate brown hair was pulled tightly into a bun. Her hair was matched with a black pencil skirt and layered underneath the black blazer was a silk lavender button up.

She looked very professional in his opinion. He wondered what he looked like in her stormy eyes.

A boy wearing well used black jeans that were as tight as a second skin and with torn patches on his knees.

Along with his brown scruffy boots that had traveled a long journey. To top it off was his loose brick red, plaid shirt. His necklaces were on view along and he looked like nothing but trouble.

So her thoughts must have not been good, Harry concluded, at least not when she judged him off his poor fashion sense.

It wasn't what usual teenagers wore but hell he wasn't most teenagers. He wore a sheepish smile and began to talk "um sorry, I'm new and I couldn't find my first class.." he trailed off.

Her gaze on him hardened for a second but then was replaced by a welcoming smile. "Well welcome to Oaks High, I'm Mrs.Hawk the principal. I would be more than pleased to show you to your class. " He smiled brightly at her although part of it was forced since he wasn't completely comfortable in her presence.

Her heels clicked as they finally reached the classroom. She nodded a goodbye and was off wandering into the gigantic school. Harry took a deep breath reminding himself of his promise to change and shakily grabbed hold off the knob.

He entered the class and it seemed as if time stopped. He found his eyes landing on the class. They stood watching him like he was some sort of alien.

He wanted to shy away like the numerous times before but he gritted his teeth and waited for the teacher to address him.

The teacher seemed to be around his twenties and was a man with golden brown hair pushed back with gel.

Although the amount of hair product in his hair it still looked plush as if it was really smooth.

The man was wearing a formal black suit and he thought maybe that was the dress code for male teachers.

He shook his head as he realized he might've been staring too long. He wanted to blush from embarrassment, it's not like he likes boys.

But in the teacher's defense he was really attractive. His hazel eyes were like a cinnamon bun. The roundness of his smooth and porcelain face gave him a boyish look.

His musky cologne wafted to Harry's nose. "Hey new guy, what's your name?," The teacher spoke in a friendly tone.

"Harry, Harry Styles-" Harry began and before anyone could say a word a loud, Irish, voice called out "Holy shit." Muffled laughter spread through the room like wild fire and Harry was surprised even the teacher laughed.

 

In Harry's past schools cursing was punished sometimes to the point of suspension. "Mr. Horan is there something wrong with Mr.Styles over here?" The teacher's amused voice spoke.

Excitement ran through Harry's bones at the recognizable last name. Suspicious Harry looked to where the voice came and was met pair a familiar peppermint blue eyes. "It can't be." Harry stated though the joy was not concealed from it.

"Oh but it can!" Niall cried out. His face had lost some baby fat and on his teeth were braces. However those braces did not change his grand smile.

His smile matched his older brother's, Greg, and his father's. Harry grinned still not believing the boy was in front of him.

His body was slightly more built and his style did change by a lot. His former brown hair now had blonde tips. Niall always spoke of having blonde hair and so he finally got some.

It took him a second to realize the teacher was speaking to him. "Earth to Harry," He teased and continued when he realized he had his attention, "anyway as I was saying, unfortunately there's no more available seats next to Niall here but feel free to take a seat next to Louis over by the window."

He pointed to a boy sitting by the window staring out and only looked when he heard his name.

A gasp wanted to exit Harry's mouth but got stuck somewhere in his throat. This Louis, guy sure was attractive. And that was coming from a straight guy.

Louis fringe was a dark brown and almost covered his aqua blue eyes. His skin was a light tan but looked so golden in the sunlight.

A feeling in his stomach rose and he immediately dispersed any thoughts of Louis. He wondered why the boy had such an impact on him.

The teacher, who still had not yet revealed his name laughed at the look on Harry's face and voiced, "Be careful I heard he bites."

He looked to see Louis blush like a red rose and a small smile was planted on his rosy lips. There was something behind their smiles and it itched Harry for some reason.

But he ignored it and took a seat to the left of Louis. Harry shot Louis a smile and greeted him, " Hi, I'm Harry." Harry felt a bit shot down when Louis only nodded and Louis must have sensed his discomfort because in low whisper he spoke, "I'm Louis."

He shot Harry a miniature smile before turning back to the teacher. He stared at Louis for a second more and wasn't quite fond of the longing look in his eyes.

But then again what did he care? He barely met the guy. He spent the rest of the class trying to focus but his mind kept floating back to Louis and it bugged him.

It had never happened to him before.

By the end of the class, the only thing he learned was the math teacher's name; Mr. Harrison. As the classroom emptied out he walked up to Mr. Harrison with a broad smile which he gladly reimbursed.

He felt embarrassed that he felt like Mr.Harrison was undressing him with his eyes. "How can I help you Harry?" "Well I was wondering if you did any tutoring? I like to stay advanced in my classes."He asked somewhat timid.

"Uh well not exactly, just come straight here after class and I'll explain the routine." He smiled encouragingly and Harry nodded.

Harry left the classroom and saw a girl randomly walk up to Louis, not that he had been staring.

He watched as the girl kissed him on the cheek and grab his hand.

He watched as they left and Harry felt uncertain of the situation. And he didn't like that, not one bit.


	4. 4 | Louis |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it? Thanks for reading. Xx

**| Louis |**

       Louis' thoughts soared as he sat almost invisibly in the noisy classroom. He rolled his eyes as D- Mr. Harrison began his lesson. He smiled slightly as he greeted all them and hoped they had had a good break.

If only they knew their little secret. He shook those dirty little thoughts away before his smooth skin would get flushed.

He turned away and looked out the window. He marveled at the beauty of nature, once again. For some reason it was his escape since it was so fascinating.

His bliss was interrupted as two, he assumed, people came in. He didn't glance to see who it was once and focused on the ponderous world behind the glass.

He could stay forever staring at it. He never stared at things like he stared at nature, not even his lover. He vaguely heard the murmurs of the voices ahead.

His head snapped in that direction only when he heard Mr.Harrison call his name.

He caught onto the rest of the sentence and instantly a blush crawled through his cheeks. He lazily watched as the boy took a seat next to him.

He remained silent as the boy greeted him. After a few seconds he could see the boy's enthusiasm go down so he quickly answered him and sent him a comforting smile. He hated having to do that but for once he didn't mind.

The rest of the class differed from staring at the boy and drooling over Mr.Harrison. He watched as the boy had a face of what you would describe sexy.

He was the definition of sexy. Every movement of his was light and sensual somehow. He was so gentle like everything could break underneath his fingertips.

Despite that he had no trouble bouncing away when the bell rang. As he walked to his locker Eleanor, his best friend, walked up and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

He laughed loudly and they walked away together. He could someone's stare on him but focused on the bubbly girl by his side.

He tried to pay attention as she chattered away. She was the only one who knew he was gay.

In fact she was his beard. She's the only one he really talks to anymore. Last summer he confessed to her and she hugged him.

She told him no matter what she would love him. He remembers her exact words were, "hey, now we have something else in common!" He was grateful that she saw no difference towards him.

"You'll always be my Louis," she spoke softly before surprising him and pinching his cheeks. They spent the rest of the day laughing and dreaming of what life could be.

He remembers he knew he was gay during his freshmen year. He stared at boys' butts and never glanced at girls' boobs.

He never had a girlfriend as well. He had known El since he was 7 and when she offered to be his beard so no one would be suspicious, he could've cried of joy. 

She went on and on about some random class when she abruptly blurted " I need to have a talk with you after school. It's urgent." It sure sounded like it was.

He was hesitant to agree because he remembered he had to go somewhere after class but agreed. He could be a few minutes late. She smiled thankfully at him and as they walked into class she held onto his hand.

They walked over to their group of friends. As soon as Louis took his seat he was met by Lisa, the one you would call the leader, and her brilliant grin.

"How was your summer Lou?" He figured he had to talk sometime, "eh it was like a really long weekend" Even though it wasn't funny she giggled and as she was going to say more, she was interrupted by Matt, " Yo you finally talked, what's up?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged in respond. He stared at Matt for a split second.

He changed considerably over the same. His body was broader and his muscles were more toned. His light brown hair styled up into a somewhat messy quiff.

He still had that breathtaking smirk. He still had a boyish face but it was what made him complete. He was the athletic one out of them besides Johnny.

Johnny was what you would call handsome. He still pulled off the nerdy look. His dirty blonde fringe reaching just above his eyes brows. He had dazzling peppermint blue eyes.

Louis and Ian were the musical and artistic ones. Ian had brazen skin and crystal blue eyes, that were like a clear lake.

His dark hair was cut short yet still a bit long. It reached just above his sharp chin. His razor sharp teeth always on display in a blinding grin. He was quiet as well.

He was taller than Louis, all of them were. From the girls' side, there was Lisa with her strawberry blond curls. Her thin, to die for figure. She always wore a sweet smile on her rosy lips.

Her muddy brown eyes hidden underneath dark long lashes. Apart from her was El obviously. If Louis was straight he would totally go for a girl like El.

Anyway besides her was Ana. Ana was one of the sweetest creatures on Earth, only in rare moments did she ever get mad.

She was the one who wasn't afraid to be different. Her hair was a silvery shade of white. She had ordinary brown eyes but somehow she made them seem so rare. She wasn't skinny nor fat.

She had her curves and oval shaped face. What sealed the deal was the dimples imprinted of her cheeks. When she doesn't hang out with them, she hangs out with her friend Perrie.

He's met Perrie on some occasions, she was a really sweet girl. And funny too. He remembers the time she had dyed her hair a sort of lavender color.

She was quite beautiful. At the moment her hair was a soft pink that led off into a fierce pink. That was his favorite thing about her aside from her personality.

Louis' had various conversations back in the day with Ana and Perrie. Ana always spoke of getting lots and lots of tattoos. At first Louis was against it but recently tattoos have grown on him.

"Tomlinson!?" The deep voice of my teacher barked. "Yes?" Mr. Chugg continued talking with a snide tone to his disturbing voice, "is there something

else more pleasant than my class?" Anything would be more pleasant but I held my tongue and shook my head. He rolled his eyes like a teenager would and went on with his lesson.

Only a few more mere hours of school and he could hardly wait.


	5. 5 | Harry |

**| Harry |**

The school day had gone by in a blur. Giggles and playful smiles had been thrown to him from every direction. Although he paid no attention to the girls, only one had caught his attention.

He never caught her name but she had the wildest hair and the most charming eyes. She was gorgeous and for the first time he wondered if she was single.

How could she be? Yet she wasn't the only one on Harry's mind, Louis seemed to be stuck in his head with no intention of leaving.

    He wanted to get to know Louis, to become his friend. The only friend Harry sort of had was Niall but he hasn't seen Niall since lunch. Niall hadn't seen him, he was off sitting with some boy.

They seemed to be enchanted with each other and it got Harry thinking if they were together. He wish he could've just walked up to Niall and asked but what if Harry was wrong? It would be so embarrassing.

Harry found himself taking small, delicate steps to Mr.Harrison's classroom. He heard grunts slipping out the slightly opened door.

Confusion shook through his body, what the hell was going on? Harry, curious, peered through the tiny window. He crossed his fingers no one would come.

Harry was far from prepared for the image displayed in front of him. He stared as Mr.Harrison had his hand under the table while his head was thrown back.

From what Harry could see his eyes were shut tightly in extreme pleasure and his mouth hung breathing in ghastly breaths. He could see the furious movement of Mr.Harrison's arm.

He backed away from the door in shock and slight disgust. He had never seen a guy masturbate and it been evident that was what Mr.H was doing.

He wasn't sure what do but for some reason he found himself nearing the door once more.

He was about to peer again to see if it was safe to enter when his feet tripped over each other.

In a second his body collided with the door and it burst open. Mr.H only had a few second to react. Harry shut his eyes tightly in hopes to give Mr.H time to hide his dick but he heard no movement.

He opened in his thinking Mr.H was covered but there he stood with his dick hanging in the air. Harry felt nauseous and wanted to run away. He got to his feet slowly keeping his eyes everywhere but Mr.H.

"Why were you spying on me?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get in, how much trouble I could get in?!" _Spying?_ Well technically Harry did spy a bit but it hadn't been intentional.

"I-I wasn't..I just was um..Gah..I didn't mean to..I-"Harry couldn't find the right words. Harry didn't know how to explain anything, he didn't know how to explain that he was straight and it had all been a mistake.

But Harry didn't get the chance to explain because Mr.H was nearing him. "Harry? ..you can call me Dan for the time being and.. you don't have to explain anything, I won't tell anyone." Foolishly Harry felt relief and just as he was going to thank Dan, he cut him off.

"I won't tell anyone anything that happened here today..that is..if you suck my dick."Dan had such a serious expression and it made Harry want to puke. "I..I..no..no!" He stuttered. He didn't know what to say, it was the first time a guy had been so forward with him.

Hell it was the first time a guy even said anything close to that.

"Why not? My dick would look so good in between your lips. Plus you don't want to get expelled do you?" Dan almost whined.

Harry wanted to cry, he didn't want this. He wanted to go home. "I'm straight!"Harry wailed im desperation.

"oh c'mon Harry I promise it'll be over before you know it!"

Harry was still hesitant and it must have been evident because Dan continued, "it's either that or I tell the school board that you forced yourself onto me and you'll probably go to court for sexual harassment, oh don't forget that you'll be expelled as well. Make your choice Styles."

Harry looked at Dan with nothing but disgust as he fell to his knees. He looked up to see Dan look like he just won the lottery.

He closed his eyes as Dan stood directly in front of him. He felt his stomach shrivel with the head of Dan's cock brush his nose.

Dan placed his cock on Harry's lips and spoke in a whisper, "lemme see those beautiful eyes baby." Harry opened them with reluctance and looked into his eyes.

"Now open up." Harry opened his mouth wildly and felt his heart sink with Dan's cock entered his mouth. With no precaution he began to fuck Harry's mouth and placed his hands roughly onto Harry's hair and began to fuck Harry's throat.

Harry couldn't breathe as Dan pulled his head all the way to his pubes and held him there for a few seconds. Harry's throat  gagged and ached unbearably.

He repeated that and kept murmuring, "oh fuck yeah, let me fuck that tight throat."

Several grunts and moans left Dan's mouth. Minutes passed that felt like hours before he pulled Harry up to his pubes and came in his throat.

Harry choked but Dan held him there. It wasn't until he began to go limp that Dan released him. "See how hard was that?" Was all Dan said.

He went in to go kiss Harry but Harry turned and Dan's lips landed on his cheek.

He heard him laugh and say, "Now all we have to do is fuck."

Harry pulled away furiously and with a weak voice said," but you said all I had to do was give you a blowjob and you wouldn't tell!"

"I know baby, but you're so good now I want to fuck you. Now run off we can discuss this later." Harry did just that.

On his way out he bumped into Louis but kept on going. Never had Harry felt so ashamed and used.


	6. 6 | Louis |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis reveals his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my other works, thank you babes. Ily. Xx

**| Louis |**

Frozen like a statue, Louis watched as Harry got off his knees and ran towards the door. He barely acknowledged the impact of Harry's body colliding with his own.

He lazily watched the curly haired boy speed away. It felt like a movie, it was all dreamy like it hadn't been real at all.

His eyes dashed back to see the one man he trusted zipping up his pants. He took a step back and leaned against the wall.

What the hell was that?! Louis' mind barked and frankly he didn't want to know the reality.

He wanted to believe perhaps Harry had just been tying Mr.Harrison's shoe but the second he stood in the room he knew it wasn't true.

He knew it from the way, Mr.Harrison's cheeks were flushed and had a light coat of sweat on his skin. He knew more had went on in the room.

He knew it because the room felt thick just like it always did when him and his dear teacher fooled around.

They were after all _boyfriends_.

"Dan?" Louis' kept his voice cool although he wanted to break down. "what was that?" Dan stared at Louis with nothing but affection. Not even love.

He found out Mr.Harrison's first name and figured the name Dan suited him pretty well. Dan hummed before answering, "oh he was looking for you but don't worry you can talk to him tomorrow"

"For me?Why?" Louis pestered, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "We'll discuss that tomorrow, just forget about that stupid boy and come here."

Louis wanted to protest, he wanted to know the truth but you know what they say; ignorance is bliss. He stared into the man's eyes and couldn't fight it anymore.

He walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around his body. "Do you love me?" "Of course baby." And just like that almost all thoughts of Harry melted away,  _almost._

When Louis loved someone, he would do anything to keep them in his life. He was pathetic but in some ways he didn't really mind. "Now kiss me boo." Dan attached his lips to Louis', pulling him under a spell.

Fifteen minutes later and he remembered he was suppose to talk to Eleanor about something important. "B-baby," Louis murmured through the kiss, pushing Dan lightly away.

He heard Dan groan and felt him pull away. "What?" "I just remembered I had to do something important and I have to go," 

Louis really didn't want to go but he already felt like a jerk for forgetting El. "More important than me?" Dan whined as he began peppering kisses onto Louis' skin. 

He made it intently difficult for Louis to get the guts to leave. "It's really important, we can continue this at your house,yeah?" 

Louis smiled at Dan pleading him with his eyes. Dan rolled his eyes playfully but nodded, "fine but be there at 6pm, got it?" 

Louis giggled before saying, "cheers, now I'll see you later." Louis planted a quick kiss on his lips before grabbing his backpack and dashing out. 

He got into his old, rigid black car, and drove into the direction of El's house. In less than ten minutes he was knocking on her door. 

Her mum answered with a grin on her dark pink lips. Her eyes lit up and she chirped, "Louis! what a wonderful pleasure to see you, come in!"

"Thanks, it's great to see you too ma'am," Louis offered her an equally friendly smile. "El! Louis' here!" There was no response and Louis grew a bit worried. 

"She must have on earphones, why don't you just go to her room?" She dismissed Louis and walked out into her kitchen. 

Louis headed over to El's room and let himself in. He saw Eleanor sitting there on her bed with her earphones turned up to an extreme measure.

He could faintly hear the music and jumped on her bed to get her attention. She looked at him but made no sudden movement to greet him.

He shook her shoulder for a couple of seconds before she finally huffed and tore out her earphones. "Get out, you wanker, I'm mad at you." She was about to put back in her earphones before he burst out "I was with you know who! I'm sorry, I know it was a shit move but I kinda forgot!"

 

She looked at him before rolling her eyes before smiling just a little. "You ditched me for lover boy?" They began to giggle like to elementary school girls. 

"Oh what'd you do this time? Fuck on the desks?" She burst out laughing. "Shut up," he mumbled his face lighting up in a deep rose red, "and to answer your question; no we did not."

She giggled and he exclaimed, "okay in all seriousness, what was the big news?" For the first time, he saw her grow nervous. 

"I...uh..well..pinky promise not to tell?" She held out her fragile pinky and he rolled his eyes, giving her the who-do-you-think-I-am? 

Yet he wrapped his pinky around hers saying, "pinky promise." Every time he said that, he felt like he was 7 again.

She tucked a hair behind her ear and looked down at her lap before quietly whispering, "I think I'm gay..."


	7. 7 | Harry |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an unexpected guest over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my writing sucks lol. Ily. Xx

**| Harry |**

_Used_.

That's one of the many things Harry felt. He felt completely and utterly used.

Besides that he felt empty. There were no words to describe the disgust crawling in his body. It set his veins on fire.

He couldn't even be angry, after all it was his fault. He shouldn't have been so curious.

He shouldn't have looked in the classroom, he shouldn't have been so submissive. If he hadn't he wouldn't be so...so despicable. He couldn't even describe his feelings, that is if he had any.

He didn't even like boys, so why did it have to be him? He didn't feel the slightest pinch of pleasure instead he felt like he should been torched alive.

It's not that he's against being gay, love is love, but he isn't like that. That isn't his choice of gender, he didn't want to be forced.

He didn't like the pressure, it felt so incredibly dirty. He had been shut in his room for the past four hours. He didn't have the decency to look his mother in the eye.

He nodded to acknowledge her presence before scurrying away. It felt like she could figure out what had happened in that classroom. Never would he be able to step in that classroom without the feeling of shame gloom over him.

In all honesty; he was scared. Scared that it would happen again, that he would be violated. He was innocent. And he did not want his innocence to be ripped away.

On the other hand he was scared of what would happen if someone found out. Would he be an outcast again?

He didn't want to feel that again. He didn't want to feel anything. So he headed to his bathroom.

He stripped himself and couldn't look in the mirror. Once again he was afraid. He feared that you could see it in his eyes. He didn't know how to cope.

He jumped in and let the water do it's thing. He scrubbed the bar of soap over every inch of his skin. He did it rough enough that it left it a soft red.

Somehow he figured it wasn't enough. He could still feel it crawling his skin and into his soul. He shuddered. Why? Why him? He spent longer than he should have in the shower.

During it, he managed to get his toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed his teeth with such brutality that it almost hurt. He wanted no memory of what had happened early.

He just wanted to forget. After what he considered, the best he could do, he got out the shower. He still avoided his own gaze and kept his eyes on his somewhat wet floor.

He was in need of a distraction, badly. He didn't have any friends, so he had no idea what to do. He had no escape. He got dressed rapidly and exited his room.

He felt like he was hiding a secret which he was. Although he wasn't exactly being forced too, it felt like there was a silent threat on his throat.

One wrong move and the knife would dig deeper into his skin. It was such a foreign feeling, one he had found no words for.

He headed into his kitchen, though he had no appetite. He greeted his mother, Anne, with a dazzling grin. They made small talk and finally he excused himself. "Harry! Dinner will be done in 30, and we have guests!" Harry groaned under his breath and looked down at his outfit.

He considered it appropriate, after all it was just a simple dinner, nothing fancy. It was a pair if old, black, ripped skinny jeans with a blue plaid shirt open loosely over a white v-neck.

He shrugged and threw himself onto his bed. He couldn't find anything to distract himself with. Everything was all over the place. It was irritating.

Just then Harry heard a knock. He jumped to the door, like it was his job and opened. He smiled at the woman and her daughters beside her.

"Hi I'm Jay and you..?" She greeted him politely with a kind smile playing at her lips.

"Harry. Come in."


	8. 8 | Louis |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Louis and Eleanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update maybe today and I'll do it once a week. Ily xx

**| Louis |**

" _I think I'm gay_." Silence overlapped the two, Louis' face twisted in shock. He was caught off guard. Eleanor grew worried when he stayed speechless.

"Lou?.. say something." Her voice was pleading and so were her eyes. She was so confused and all she wanted was help.

Just when she thought she was going to explode from anxiety, he burst out laughing. It wasn't mocking or rude, it was pure joy. He threw his arms around her while his laughter died down.

She hugged back instantly. "So..you don't think it's wrong?" Louis pulled away and said, "Why would I? I'm gay too remember? I'm as straight as a bloody circle! Go figures we're both gay. wow. Since when?"

He smiled brightly and took her hands in his, squeezing comfortably. She shrugged and a sheepish look took over her face along with a blush as she mumbled something just her under breath. "what?" Louis asked and she sighed before repeating herself a bit louder.

"I might've kissed a girl.." Louis sounded like a teenage girl as he squealed slightly in excitement. "What do you mean "might've"? How'd it happen? Gimme the details!"

Louis had never sounded so excited for the longest time ever. The only reason he was talkative with her was because of how long they have known each other. And of course because of what they've been through too.

Although Louis wasn't as open as before, keeping a couple secrets up his sleeve. Like the one where he's dating his teacher while he's still not of age? Nope. That would have to stay with him because if it got out it would be a load of trouble for both of them.

 

Words like _jail, unemployment,_ and _rape_ would be thrown around, Louis was not ready for that. Technically it wasn't rape because Louis was comfortable with it, unfortunately most people didn't see that.

Sure, he felt bad for keeping such a thing from his own best friend but like any person he chose love over friends.

"Well. um. okay where do I start? Oh right! I was at this party and I was washing my hands in the bathroom. Silly me forgot to lock the door and this girl walked in and I never learned her name, anyway I wasn't really drunk.

They had pissy beer, so I figured I would leave early, but I wanted to use the bathroom first which was why I was there. Any who, she smiled at me, and I don't know why but I found it really pretty and breathtaking.

She was just breathtaking and before I got the chance to say anything; she kissed me. And I found myself kissing back. Then the reality of what I was doing sunk in."She finished with a deep breath like it was a release to finally say what had happened.

Before I could respond she cut me off, "It was like a dream and it terrifies me that I wanted to do it again and again. Louis, I'm scared. I'm scared of this feelings. I've never liked girls, I always thought I liked guys.

I'm so bloody confused. And after the kiss, she smiled like her life was finally complete and she even put her number in my phone! She put it under _Hot babe_. Like what the fuck?! I don't even..I just I don't know. I don't know if I should contact her! I certainly don't know why I liked it so much!"

I knew how she felt, I wanted to be straight so badly at first. Being gay can be frightening in the beginning.

"El..I know it can be..difficult to accept these types of feelings and maybe you're not gay but the only way to know for sure is if you explore those feelings. Give it a shot, maybe you're not gay and it was a spur of the moment.

The excitement that came along with the element of surprise. Perhaps it's just the girl herself, that ignites something inside of you. please don't run from these feelings, and bury them underneath, because if they come to the surface, the result won't always be good.

Go with your heart, have a little fun. After all this is _your_ life, and you only get one." She nodded and sighed.

"It's just..I always had an interest for guys but then she came along and whizzed all my feelings up. Why does it have to be so complicated?!"

"She could have been put in your life just to open your eyes to the possibility that you might not be straight.

Something drove you to go to that party, to use the bathroom at that exact time, it was fate. That was meant to happen, you might as well see where this leads.

I've been in your shoes, it's easier to give into the feelings, it gives you a liberating feeling you didn't even know existed.

And if you're not comfortable with it, take it slow. Don't throw it aside, please." She sighed for the millionth time and took a second to recollect her thoughts.

"Thanks Lou, I don't know how I would have handled this without you. I hope one day you'll open up about what happened last year that changed you, because I care. I really do."

He took hold of her hand once more and squeezed it tightly. He just couldn't say it, it hurt too much. "Someday."

"Promise?" "I promise, my dear." He checked his phone for the time and realized it was 20 till 6. He might as well be on his way.

"I hate to leave you like this but I have to get somewhere."Louis dreaded leaving Eleanor in such a tough spot, especially since she had no one else to really turn to. She rolled her eyes but smiled warmly.

"It's okay, I need time to think anyway. Where you going?" They both got off her bed and walked to her bedroom door.

He could feel the slight heat that radiated off her body. "To visit you-know-who." "Ohh your boy toy." Louis could literally feel her wiggle her eyebrows when she had said that.

Nonetheless, Louis giggled and a soft blush flushed his skin. "Shut up, " he playfully bit back. "Will you ever tell me who it is?"

El had never really asked who it was, she gave up after he had sternly said no. "Hmm..yes." "Really?!"

He grinned lopsided, when he heard the excitement buzzing in her voice. "Yep." "When?" "When the time's right. Now I'll text you later, love you." He pecked her cheek and sped out her room before she could question his answer.

"Love you too!" She hollered short before he was out the door. He started up his car and drove in the direction of Dan's house. Just like every other time, he could hardly wait to see him.

To sum it up, Louis was very much in love with the one guy he shouldn't be in love with. But then again, who can resist forbidden love?


	9. | Harry |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner with the new neighbors continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo thanks for reading, hope you guys like it. Ily xx

Jay sent a small smile to Harry as they entered the house. He lead them into the dining area and stated, "Give me a sec, I have to tell my mum."  
Just before he left the youngest of the girls wailed, "Mummy! Why is he gonna tell on us?! We didn't do anything!"

An adorable pout was plastered on her face. For the first time today Harry let out a genuine laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling _on_ you, I'm just going to tell my mum you're here. No worries. "

She was endearing and still looked unsure so he sent her a reassuring smile.  
"Promise? I hate getting in trouble? " Her words were a bit slurred considering her age but he understood her.

"You have my word, now excuse me."  
Once again she spoke, "you are excused dear prince." And for her sake, he went along with it and bowed.  
He could hear her giggle and he left.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mum throw her apron onto the counter then ran her hands through her hair making sure she was 100% presentable.

She always did that.

"Mum the guests are here," Harry informed his mum. "I know I heard, could you take the drinks while I take the food?"

She didn't have to ask, she knew Harry wasn't going to deny her. Harry realized this was the most time he had spent in the same room as his mum.

He wanted to cry for some reason. It was such a strong urge but he resisted. Maybe it was over the fact no one would be here to distract his mum. All her focus would back on him. Harry wasn't sure if he could handle it.

He considered talking to Niall and making plans but then again he had no idea what he and Niall are now. He really did miss the lad but did Niall miss him?

He seemed pretty excited to him in the classroom, but he never approached him.

Harry didn't want to pester the older boy so he decided he should until Niall made a move to talk to him.

He realized he was taking too long so he scurried along, feeling foolish. He smirked in a non-cocky way as he came into the room.

Phoebe grinned at him and he noticed one of her front teeth was missing. He chuckled to himself, it's going to be a pain to have picture day if her tooth still hadn't grown back.

"The Prince is back now!" The oldest who seemed to be around 14 rolled her eyes but there was the tiniest of smiles hiding on her lips.

"Yes I am ma'am, how old is my favorite princess?" Once Harry had said the word princess her whole face lit up and her other sister pouted and asked, "how come I'm not a princess?"

Harry's heart nearly broke.

"You can be princess too! What is your name oh beautiful princess?" Just like her sister's her face lit up. Their faces were identical.

"I'm Daisy! And I'm nine, just like Phoebe!" She said it so proudly.

Phoebe nodded beside her and her tiny voice stated, "That's Lottie, she's the oldest. She's 14 and Felicite is 12." She pointed to the other girls. Lottie did a half smile at me and nodded her head.

While Felicite grinned at me. What stunned me was how similar they all looked.

Their resemblance was to the point that if you saw them walking down the street you could tell they were related.

Harry served them a homemade lemonade. As soon as his bum hit his chair, Jay spoke, "I'm sorry my son couldn't come, he had plans. "

"Oh it's no problem. How old is your son?" My mum asked with an assuring smile.

"Oh Louis' about a year older than Harry, they're in the same grade only because the bloody schools flunked Louis when he was 7. But it doesn't bother him. I'm sure he and Harry will be great friends."

Harry nearly choked on his food when he heard the name Louis. What are the chances that's actually the Louis he sits by. Harry convinced himself he was just being ridiculous.

The odds are 4 in 10.

"But you know what? Why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow and I'll make sure Louis is there? " Jay commented.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Don't you think so Harry?" It kind of bugged Harry when his mum made plans but he smiled nonetheless and agreed.

At least the attention wouldn't be on him.

The rest of the dinner dragged on and Harry talked in between Phoebe and Daisy but he couldn't shake Louis from his mind.

It can't be him, right? And if it was why did Harry care?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Larry story and I posted it on wattpad too. Thanks for reading.


End file.
